Raikō Shimizu
Raikōu Shimizu (清水 雷光, Shimizu Raikō) is a 20-year-old samurai of the Shimizu clan. His sword is the white gamon or Shirogamon (白我聞), the partner to his sister Raimei's sword, Kurogamon. Appearance Raikou previously had naturally dark blonde hair color (like his mother and sister), but seemingly dyed it later on to his current salmon pink hair color. Raikō wears a light green/blue shirt with a high collar. The shirt is usually unbuttoned when he is being informal but he will button it up when working with employers. The shirt is sleeveless, exposing refined arms and tattoo on his right arm and a black, arm brace on his left arm. Personality Raikō is at first portrayed to be dumb, when he drives a car into a lake. He is considered to be a traitor by his sister, Raimei. He is actually quite clever and makes quite a few plans. Raikou is an easygoing, well-mannered person who takes his responsibilities very seriously. It is implied that he is a sadist, losing control when a target hurt Gau and repeatedly slashed through the corpse until blood spilled everywhere. He keeps his Shirogamon on his right hip, making him having to draw it with his left hand, this may imply that he's left handed. Even though, this doesn't seem to hinder him in battles as he still challenges Raimei with ease, making his left-handed swordmanship an advantage over others. After his second fight with Raimei, he left Shirogamon in the field of spider lillies, replacing it with a tri-sectioned staff, which he uses for 2 to 3 battles in particular. Afterwards, he picks up another, a katana, shown to be used in reverse-grip, in the same style he used to cut Raimei. Background Great Grand Civil War When Raikou was fifteen, mutany within his family broke out against his mother, the leader of the Shimizu clan. His uncle Iroku disagreed with her ways, and wanted to take an active role in both worlds, the world of normal people and the hidden one of ninja's that existed within it. He wanted to use their ninja abilities to actively help people; while Raikou's mother thought that they should stay in the middle, and only intervene to help keep a natural balance. Iroku confronted Raikou's mother telling her to step down as the head of the family, but the Demon King Iroku and Ganondorf killed Raikou's father when Iroku Shimizu had betrayed the Shimizu Clan. Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. This lead Raikou's killing of the majority of the Shimizu family as well; anyone who was not already dead from another family member's hands. The only other surviving member of the Shimizu family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei , who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. He took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Raikou then tells Raimei that he is going to go join the Grey Wolves. Believing that he killed their entire family in cold blood, a hatred for Raikou quickly grows in Raimei, making it easier for him to leave. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon